


Becoming Blue

by OatBreeze



Series: Shepard is such a red [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Gen, Mass Effect 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBreeze/pseuds/OatBreeze
Summary: He meets her for the first time at the tower. She stands resolute as she declares a turian hero traitor.





	Becoming Blue

He meets her for the first time at the tower. She stands resolute as she declares a turian hero traitor. Curious, he looks up the human and finds an entire history of the Systems' Alliance that he never knew. 

He meets her for the second time in the clinic. The door opens on her armor, bloodstripe fimbriated with gold, and within two breaths their spirits sync. 

The third time, he meets only her spirit. They find the last pod empty except for Joker, crying. In his broken hands is Shepard's morpher, the strap sheared apart. "She pushed me in," the Kerovian keeps saying to himself. Garrus helps him up, gently takes the device from his hands and brings him over to where the rest of the survivors wait. He falls asleep with it in his hands. In his dreams the two laugh and each order another shot. I would have followed you, he wants to tell her. I would have- Only in his dreams he breaks down. The she's there, her voice like the embers the crew huddles into, binding them together.  _I know,_ her spirit whispers.  _I know._ When he wakes, there are two morphers.


End file.
